Merry Christmas, Darling
by Corolla
Summary: Christmas drabbles! Pairings : IchiIshi, Byaren and Granzcest. Pure fluff and cuteness. Don't like don't read.


**A/N : XMAS DRABBLES! YESH!

* * *

**"Where the hell is that Shinigami? Ugh!" The Quincy slammed his phone and rubbed his temple. He had been trying to call Ichigo for the past 2 hours, but he didn't pick up. Uryuu sat down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

It was a cold Christmas Eve. They had a promise to spend Christmas together, and Uryuu was trying to confirm the plans for the next day. But unfortunately Ichigo didn't bother to pick up the phone.

"Stupid kid." Uryuu sighed and lied down. But suddenly the doorbell rang. "What the fuck? It's 11 pm!" He stomped his way to the door and opened it.

"Hey." Ichigo stood there with a goofy grin and a plastic bag. "Can I come in?" Uryuu cocked his hips and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? You think I'll let you in? I've been trying to call you but you didn't pick up!"

"I left my phone at my place. Come on, let me in. It's cold." Uryuu only sneered and slammed the door.

"Fuck no! I'm not gonna let you in!"

"Uryuu, hey! I'm sorry! I left in a hurry and left my phone by accident. I didn't have time to get it. Please open the door, it's fucking freezing!" Ichigo banged the door. He didn't want to die from the cold, obviously.

"I don't care! Just freeze and die!" Uryuu crossed his arm and leaned on the door.

"Oh come on, Uryuu. I wanna spend Christmas with you. Please? And if I die, who's gonna be your rival?" Well that statement made Uryuu think. He gave up and opened the door.

"Fine. Come in." Ichigo grinned and gave a quick peck on Uryuu's lips.

"Thanks. Hot chocolate?" Ichigo held up a thermos and grinned. Uryuu blushed just a little bit and grabbed the thermos. Ichigo came in, hugged Uryuu and slammed the door shut.

Well… Hot chocolate is just a perfect bribe.

* * *

"Um, taichou…" Renji nervously approached his captain who was working on some papers.

"What is the matter, Renji? Please make it quick, since I have a lot of work to do." Byakuya said with his usual cold tone, not sparing a glance at Renji.

"Here's a little gift, Merry Christmas." The redhead put down a slim, black box on top of the table. Byakuya stopped writing and opened the box. Inside there was a beautiful black brush with sakura ornament on it.

"Renji. I'm not someone who can be bought with fancy gifts." Byakuya almost sneered.

"I know! I'm just trying to… you know, be nice and all. Well you've been taking care of me and do all of the paperworks I didn't do correctly and-" Byakuya cut him off with a slight tug and a gentle kiss on Renji's lips. He pulled away and a slight smirk appeared on his usually expressionless face.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Renji." Byakuya got back to work and Renji had a grin on his face for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Yylfordt. Come to my lab this instance." Szayel said to his brother and quickly sonidos away.

"What does he want now…" Yylfordt walked slowly, honestly not wanting to deal with his crazy brother that day. Sure, Szayel's his brother, but he's just… Unusual. Yylfordt stuffed his hands inside his pocket and lazily made his way to Szayel's lab.

"Come in, Yylfordt." The blond shivered. Szayel knew he was there even before he had the chance to knock the door. Yylfordt opened the door and his jaw dropped. In the middle of the room Szayel was standing in nothing but red (really short) shorts, red satin evening gloves and red choker.

"S-S-Szayel! W-what are you wearing?" Szayel smirked and walked closer. Yylfordt tried to back away, but he hit the wall.

"What am I wearing? My Christmas costume of course." Szayel snaked his arms around Yylfordt's neck and brought him to sit on the table. Szayel stood in between Yylfordt's legs.

"But why?"

"Why not?" Szayel leaned in for a kiss. "Merry Christmas, Oni-chan." Poor Yylfordt was still in shock. But he was sure he'll enjoy the night.

* * *

**A/N : Wheee! And of course, they have yummy hot shmex later.**

**Merry Christmas, kiddies! ~Corolla  
**


End file.
